


Uniones del destino.

by AngieNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almas gemelas, Aventura - Freeform, Comportamiento posesivo, Criaturas, F/M, Harry inteligente, Identidad secreta, M/M, Marcas, Muerte de personaje, Otras etiquetas adicionales para ser agregadas, Política, Slash, Suspenso, Violencia, construcción lenta, torneo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieNoir/pseuds/AngieNoir
Summary: Hay una marca tintada en la piel de cada individuo, cada uno nacido con su otra mitad.Un pequeño Tom Riddle se hace la promesa de encontrarce con su compañero cueste lo que cueste.Años despues Gran Bretaña es conquistada por el Lord Oscuro y un nuevo regimen aparece.Años pasan hasta que un dia al colegio Ilvermorny llega una solicitud; un nuevo torneo se celebrara en Gran Bretaña, por incentivos de Lord Voldemort y el colegio estaba invitado a participar, junto a otros.Al destino le encanta jugar y entre los alumnos del colegio norteamericano Adriano Weiss junto a alguno de sus compañeros son elegidos para intentar ingresar en el.Secretos seran descubiertos y verdades dolorosas haran su aparicion.Una nueva amenaza parece aparecer en el mundo magico.¿Estas seguro que solo existe luz y oscuridad?El juego recien inicia, pero la verdadera pregunta es : ¿Quien ganara?





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: La siguiente historia está basada en situaciones y personajes de los libros de Harry Potter que son creados y son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varias otras editoriales, que incluyen, entre otros, Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Libros de chubasquero No se pretende otro uso que no sea el entretenimiento y no se están obteniendo ganancias financieras. No se pretende infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright.
> 
> Nota: Este es un fic de HP / LV. Como ven la trama se dirige en las marcas de alma gemelas, pero eso sera un tema mas secundario. La drama girara en torno a la vida de Harry y todo lo que vive. La histotia se pone mas interesante en su quinto año. Hablara sobre politica y diversos actos pasados como las guerras antiguas y de diversas culturas. Habra nuevos y diversos personajes, pero intentare hacer lo mas consico y facil de entenderlos, tambien habra capitulos que solo se dedicaran a recuerdos, asi sea de Harry o de otros personajes. Se hablara sobre distintas criaturas, herencias y costumbres antiguas. 
> 
> Intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y trasmitirles algo que sea de su agrado, si tienen algunas critica, por favor expresenla de la manera correcta y sin insultos y yo estare encantara de leerla. No tengo un tiempo exacto de actualizacion asi que lamento de antemano si no actualizo mucho. La relacion entre Voldemort y Harry se desarrollara lentamente.  
> Habra muchas disputas en terminos de ideales y moralidad.

Los hilos del destino son difíciles de explicar y diferenciar, deliciosamente entremezclándose y alejándose a la vez. Se vuelve una paradoja total que nadie comprenderá. Creando usualmente una pareja para cada ser, una promesa silenciosa de absoluta felicidad que puede ser solo una fachada que felizmente podemos aceptar. Cada individuo viviría con la expectación de pertenecer a alguien y que aquel individuo le perteneciera. La magia, tan poderosa y hermosa, cantaría como absoluto testigo de cada unión, los deseos genuinos de dos almas por re-encontrarse y el placer de la compañía extranjera y a la vez tan conocida de vidas pasadas, con sentimientos encontrados y buenaventuras futuras.

Y aun así, el encontrar a tu alma gemela no significa total felicidad ni prosperidad absoluta, ¿Y cómo debería de serlo?

Dos partes de un todo que pueden convertirse en hermanos, amigos, confidentes o amantes.

Tantas opciones por elegir si es que tu mitad aun prevalecería. Tantos casos de parejas que nacieron en otra vida, o simplemente desafortunados que tuvieron el mal de que a su compañero la muerte los recogiera antes de conocerlos. O incluso otros que fueron la paria del destino al no tener un compañero legítimo y sin embargo tambien fueron los más afortunados, ya que no vivían con la especulación de quien sería su otra mitad, de donde estaría, o si incluso seguiría viva.

Infinitas opciones que la magia y el destino crearon para sus hijos, tanta variedad para todo ser viviente, pero ante todo el poder seleccionar, de elegir, de poder amar y ser amado.

Y eso no solo era correspondiente a su destinado.

Había parejas que cansadas de no encontrar a su mitad buscaban la felicidad en otros, tratando de llenar ese vacío en el corazón. La mayor parte de la población recurría a eso, era difícil encontrar a tu pareja, teniendo a todo un mundo a tu disposición, la espera por tu destinado simplemente lo volvía doloroso con el pasar de los años.

Unidos al nacer por una marca: una frase, una imagen o un diseño. Una correspondencia marcada por el destino en tu piel que simbolizaba a tu contraparte y donde lo podías sentir.

Con los años si su unión era fuerte lograban percibir los sentimiento de su pareja, incluso algunos con tanta afinidad tenían telepatía entre sí.

Tardarían años para que te encontraras con tu otra mitad y quizás jamas lo hagas, pero los alegres recuerdos e interacciones pasadas, de renacimientos y vidas antiguas estarán siempre presentes como cicatrices en sus almas.

El fuego irrefutable de un vínculo poderoso que jamas será roto perseguirá a los dos individuos como un tierno conejo es acechado y luego cazado para saciar el hambre de una voraz águila.

Tom Riddle supo todo esto apenas aprendió a leer los degastados libros que el orfanato donde vivía pudo otorgar. Apenas supo lo que simbolizaba el tatuaje en su piel investigo lo más que pudo, quedándose horas enteras en la anciana biblioteca que estaba a 20 minutos del orfanato. Ordenando sus pensamientos y organizando hipótesis que un menor niño no debería ser capaz de hacer.

Sus dedos siempre recorriendo con delicadeza a la marca de su pareja. En su antebrazo derecho con tinta infinita se pintaba el majestuoso fénix plateado, con plumas deslumbrantes y exquisitos detalles a la vista.

El mitológico ser se postraba elegante con una cola que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un pavo real. Espléndidamente bello resaltando en la tierna piel infante con un brillo irreal.

Tom sabía que era diferente a todos los demás y su primera prueba fue su marca. Euforia incandescente sentía cuando le contaron las matronas en una charla educativa a todos los niños del orfanato el significado de cada marca suya, una emoción indescriptible lo inundo cuando conoció que tenía un ser que era solo suyo.

Alegría prematura y anhelo previsto embarcaban su joven corazón cuando con sus dedos rozaba a la espléndida criatura que orgullosamente marcada en su piel estaba.

Petulantemente sus primeros años mostro su preciosa marca a todo aquel que pudiera ver, sabiendo en plena conciencia los envidiosos pensamientos y rencores que la mayoría a su alrededor tenia.

Se preguntaban porque un raro, un monstruo como lo era Tom, tenía un alma gemela como esa, cuando los demás niños solo llevaban tatuado frases y dibujos simples.

Incluso la señora Collen, quien lamentablemente había nacido sin pareja, una desafortunada, miraba con rencor al delicado animal que primorosamente llevaba en su brazo Tom.

Tom era presuntuoso por naturaleza, al no tener nada que fuera suyo en aquel orfanato que vivía, excepto su adorado compañero que marcado en su piel estaba, no le importo mostrarlo y mostrarse engreído por la envidia de los demás.

Mientras más hermosa era tu marca, mientras más representativa sea ella, se dice que tu contraparte será más hermoso y especial. Tom lo sabía más que nadie, pero aún mas todos los del orfanato lo sabían y por eso la codicia y los malos sentimientos reinaban a su alrededor.

Los niños solían observarlo con oscuras olas de resentimientos en sus ojos, enigmas transitados por la envidia y el rencor de no tener lo que deseaban, codiciosos ellos observaban mientras Tom se pavoneaba, ingenuo de lo que pasaba.

Pero eso solo permitió que un abuso naciera, golpes e insultos arrojaros a la ligera a su persona. Un niño que solo quería sobresalir de alguna manera fue golpeado por la dura realidad.

A veces los niños son más crueles de los que parecen. ¿Jamas te han dicho ten cuidado con el demonio en forma de ángel?

Años de negligencia que se dejaron pasar, años donde el más puro rencor nació.

La magia siempre tiene a sus preferidos, aquellos hijos maravilloso que siempre serán amados por ella y mimados con su poder. Tom fue uno de ellos, con su odio alimento su poder y dentro de tiempo los demás huérfanos comenzaron a temer al monstruo que solos crearon.

Y fue en una de aquella veces cuando Tom fue castigado por vengarse de uno de los matones que solía golpearlo, que la señora Collen, quien piedad en ella no residía, castigo con más ahínco al hijo del demonio como ella solía expresarse y sin compasivo arremetió contra las delicadas manos del infante. Cada golpe hecho por la regla de madera solo alimentaba el ácido del odio que Tom guardaba tan celosamente en su interior para ser usado en algún momento, cada castigo impuesto solo hizo un reconocimiento a lo diferente que él era con los demás, con aquella inmundicia como el los llamaba interiormente.

A la inmundicia de la cual el no pertenecía.

Y fue en esos momentos cuando los ojos le picaban por la misma rabia y el dolor, que en las estrechas paredes de su dormitorio que deseo con tanto fervor tener a su alma gemela con él, de poder sentirlo y ver cómo era ella; de ser querido y ser abrazado por ella, de tener un pequeño paraíso para alejarse de todo su dolor.

Tan entremetido estaba en su deseo que el melódico canturreo fue lo único que lo quito de su estupor.

La exquisita criatura de la cual estaba tan orgulloso se encontraba sobrevolando su encima, brillando majestuosamente y canturreando solo para él. Fue una total conmoción su aparición que no supo cómo reaccionar, le parecía tan ilógico que esto ocurriera, jamas había leído en alguno de sus libros que esto ocurriera.

El niño de no más de 7 años observo con obsesiva fascinación a la espléndida criatura, quien bajo para posarse cerca de él.

Tom acaricio con dedos temblorosos y adoloridos al delicado ser, con adoración trazo las brillosa plumas plateadas, deliciosa suavidad nunca antes tocada por sus manos se traspasó a su mejilla cuando el dulce animalito se acercó para acariciar su rostro con su pico en una acción de re confortación.

Ahí tan cerca la unión que era el pájaro con el lastimoso niño, el ave canturreo en tonos cálidos y bajos solo para él, creando una melodía sublime que podría igualar a los cantos de las sirenas y con un encanto arrebatador voló para demostrar toda su gloriosa belleza al infante que bebía con un hambre voraz cada detalle que hacia la representación de su alma gemela para él.

Tom miro como la divina criatura hacía de todo para aliviar su dolor, con sus canturreos y vuelos; como su alma gemela había respondido ante él.

Canturreaba y volaba llamando su atención y para su propia conmoción las heridas de su mano comenzaron a sanar. El dolor que duraría horas usualmente, empezó a aliviarse y los tonos desprovistos de su piel se alejaron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, pero en sus recuerdos seguían vivos siendo leña recién cortada para alimentar el fuego que vivía dentro de él, esa rabia sin fin que jamas lo abandonaría y que en tan corta edad había nacido en su interior.

El místico animal se acercó una vez más para ser acariciado y Tom mimosamente concedió todos sus deseos. Fríos dedos lo arrullaron con exquisitez por sus dos alas hasta llegar, entre roces por todo el cuerpo, de la representación de su contraparte, a la soberbia cola reluciente.

Tom sonrió encantado con lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan embriago con la experiencia de que su preciosa alma llegara a su llamado.

Su joven corazón fue traspasado por la dichosa codicia que con dulces palabras susurro deseosa de reclamaciones y posesiones, y mientras Tom acariciaba tan fervientemente a su adorado y dulce fénix, voces en su interior susurraban aglomeraciones sobre su alma gemela, susurros alentados de un monstruo codicioso y posesivo que nació de la primera interacción con su destinado, que se alimentaba de la rabia de Tom y la crueldades de los demás dirigidas a él. Un monstruo que se volvió una sombra sin movimiento en la mente de Tom, completamente quieto hasta que su momento llegara.

 

Y ahí con la pequeña ave, un joven Tom Riddle, ignorante de lo que ocurría en su interior, se dio cuenta que esperaría por su alma gemela una eternidad si era posible, esperaría por ella aun si el mundo se acababa o si era necesario acabarlo con sus propias manos para encontrarla.

 

 

Cuando Tom cumplió los 11 años recibió la visita inesperada de un hombre que proclamaba que había sido becado a un prestigioso internado.

La Señor Collen aun tan arraigada a la idea de la extrañeza que era Tom Riddle, le comunico lo que sabía, advertencias que con pena llegaron en los peores oídos posibles. Incidentes horribles donde siempre Tom estaba presente, traumas a los demás niños, el temor inexplicable que todos los demás infantes le tenían al menor.

Dumbledore que solo veía el bien o mal, como cosas tan separadas, escuchar por la misma boca de la matrona algunas crueldades que un niño de 11 años podía lograr lo llenaron de temor inexplicable aun sin conocerlo.

Caminar por lar largas escaleras escuchando únicamente los tétricos relatos de la mujer internada lo llenaron de consternación por conocer más, por conocer quién era en realidad Tom Riddle.

Entrar a la diminuta habitación donde un niño de bellos rasgos aristocráticos, piel pálida sin llegar a ser enfermiza y cabello oscuro ligeramente ondulado, enroscándose rebeldemente detrás de las orejas, con sus oscuros ojos mirando con intención desconfiada cualquier acción provocara por el nuevo intruso en la diminuta habitación.

Todo eso dejo sin aliento al sub-director de Hogwarts.

En medio de toda la simpleza que un orfanato abandonado por las manos de dios puede ser, Tom Riddle, un simple niño huérfano de ambos padres y no siendo querido por sus cuidadores relució como un diamante en medio de un frio paramo gélido que encubrió todo a su paso entre las grises murallas de su residencia.

Dumbledore tan sorprendido como estaba, ante la belleza de niño por un momento se le cruzo que su procedencia seria de sangre pura, pero lo descarto por completo. Ningún mago sangre pura dejaría nunca a uno de los suyos en un orfanato muggle a menos que sea un bastardo.

El niño menciono con miedo el ser llevado a un centro psiquiátrico, sobre su diferencia con los demás, que ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor.

Con la mayor calma Albus procedió a explicarle lo que sucedía.

El niño poca sorpresa demostró ante su discurso y sin embargo cuando Dumbledore le pregunto qué es lo que podía hacer, él le respondió con suave voz sedosa y desprovista de emoción.

''Hago que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas, hago que los animales hagan lo que quiera sin entrenarlos, hago que le pasen cosas malas a los que son malos conmigo, los lastimo...si quiero. ¿Quién es usted?''. Los ojos oscuros brillaron de escondida curiosidad cuando realizo su pregunta.

El inexplicable temor que había tenido al comienzo gano fuerza con cada palabra que el huérfano dejaba salir, la semejanza que tenía con su antiguo amigo y pareja destinada, Grindelwald, se volvió simplemente aterradora.

''Soy como tu Tom, soy diferente''.

''Demuéstrelo...''. Dumbledore lanzo una simple ilusión de fuego al armario del chico, un sencillo hechizo de robo. Las llamas escandalosa aparecieron feroces en la pertenecía de Tom.

''Creo que hay cosas en tu ropero que quieren salir Tom'', menciono sin quitarle la vista al infante. Percibió los ligeros destellos de pánico en sus ojos, pero fácilmente estos desaparecieron.

El niño se acerca con paso reticente al armario de donde saco una vieja caja. Las llamas se detuvieron de inmediato a su llegada y Tom se acercó a la diminuta cama donde abrió la caja dejando al descubierto distintos objetos robados.

''Los robos no son tolerados en Hogwarts Tom, en Hogwarts no solo se te enseñara a usar la magia, sino que tambien a controlarla, ¿entiendes eso Tom?''. La voz de Albus era más seria y el ligero tono cálido había desaparecido con las recientes palabras dichas del niño.

El mago más anciano camino hacia la salida de la recamara gris cuando supuso que todo estaba aclarado, listo para llegar a otra residencia muggle.

''Tambien hablo con las serpientes, ellas me buscan, me susurran cosas... ¿Eso es normal para alguien como yo?''. Albus se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y volteo ligeramente el rostro para ver al niño, el rostro esperanzado de Tom por esa respuesta fue un total contraste al horror que trataba de enmascarar Dumbledore en sus ojos, él había esperado de todo, pero nunca un hablador de Parsel, menos que este viviera en un orfanato.

Debía de andar con precaución con el niño, lo vigilaría cuando llegara Hogwarts, lo que menos deseaba es que otro Lord Oscuro aterrorizara a la comunidad mágica como su destinado lo estaba haciendo ahora.

''Es extraño...incluso entre los magos, pero nada de lo que sorprenderse''. Sin más salió de la habitación dejando al huérfano atrás.

 

El canturreo suave y melódico lo hizo estremecerse cuando estaba a la mitad del pasillo, la presencia de magia pura y cálida se dejó sentir por un momento y Dumbledore inmediatamente se volteo hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con la puerta de Tom Riddle cerrada y la firma de magia tan brillante desaparecida, prefirió ignorar cualquier otro indicio y seguir con su trabajo en Hogwarts, podría investigar más sobre esa magia cuando estuviera seguro entre las acogedoras paredes de su escuela.

 

 

Tom observo desinteresado al grupo que estaba sentado a su alrededor, los siete chicos que charlaban entre sí en voz baja tratando de no molestarlo, susurrando entre charlas sin importancia, lo más silenciosos posibles, porque sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría si tentaban a su ira.

Sus ojos aburridos se posaron en la pareja de prometidos que conversaban animadamente, Orión y Walburga Black. Una verdadera sorpresa para las expectativas pura sangre, ya que ellos eran destinados y primos a la vez. Fueron una total alegría para los padres de ellos que el linaje puro se preservaría y aún más que estos estuvieran destinado a estar juntos. Una completa anomalía.

Los primarios síntomas de los celos surgieron al ver su unión de cerca, conocer como dos parejas de predestinado se complementaban. Fue...irritante.

El adoraba a su alma gemela, esa persona que estaba en cualquier parte del mundo era solo de él, y aun así con este conocimiento, fue verdaderamente irritante ver como varias parejas se encontraban entre si y sin embargo el no encontraba a la suya, fue inconcebible, porque él era mejor que ellos. Porque Tom Riddle era mejor que cualquier sangre pura y era inverosímil que ellos encontraran antes a sus destinados que él.

Su primer año en la escuela no fue menos que amable para Tom, siendo recibido por insultos y desagrado de su propia casa al no reconocer su apellido como uno mágico y categorizarlo como un nacido de muggle o sangre sucia, en su preferencia, sin conocerlo.

Se convirtió en la paria de la casa, peor fue cuando se negó a enseñar su marca. Ante todos él era un desafortunado y el abuso primario aumento aún más en ese año hasta convertirse en insoportable, pero el jamas fue hacia un profesor, se negaba a pedir ayuda de algo que con el tiempo podría encargarse solo.

Todo eso se acabó cuando un alumno de 5to año lo reto a un duelo en medio de la sala común Slytherin a finales de octubre en su segundo año, tenía la obvia intención de humillarlo, pero Tom, quien sabía que esto un día ocurriría invirtió los papeles resultando ganador, en primera gracias a la sobrecarga de magia por la cercanía que había con la celebración de Samhain y la otra por su arduos esfuerzos en auto-entrenarse solo.

El tiempo siguiente de ese año fue neutral, lo dejaban tranquilo y algunos le tenían ligero respeto por sus habilidades. Fue en su tercer año donde subió a lo más alto de la jerarquía retando al Rey Slytherin, fueron tantas horas de estudio y trasnochadas en busca de información junto a las prácticas de hechizos los verdaderos componentes para ganar ese título.

Lo que ocurrió después fue que sus demás compañeros empezaron a reunirse a su lado y fue formo en cuarto año por fin su corte, su círculo interno, presuntos aliados que ayudarían en su futura causa.

Había pasado por mucho, pero él había logrado salir adelante y ser el mejor, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, lo que había hecho para sobrevivir.

Tom acaricio desapasionadamente las hojas del libro que estaba en su regazo, dejando que sus ojos barrieran aburridos por toda la sala y sus huéspedes, recordar todo lo que sufrió le traía un mal sabor de boca.

Todos los presentes eran herederos de sangre pura, todos con reconocidos cargos y fortunas; piezas claves para el gran juego que planeaba después de graduarse.

Avery estaba hablando animadamente con Abraxas, parecía algo sobre una muchacha, realmente no les presto interés.

Suspiro internamente al contemplar su panorama. Debería de hacer una visita a Hogsmade dentro de poco para comprar un nuevo libro, sinceramente la biblioteca de Hogwarts era una maravilla fantástica, pero a veces necesitaba más información de otros lugares.

Cerro los ojos tratando de ordenar sus prioridades, demasiado sumergido en su mente para prestar atención a su alrededor.

'' ¿Qué es eso?''. Lestrange que había estado en silencio leyendo algo dejo su libro a un lado para mirar hacia la anomalía en el techo.

'' ¡Por Merlín, es hermoso!''. Walburga había saltado de su asiento llamando la atención de los demás presentes hacia la novedosa anomalía.

''Umm...''. Tom que había estado metido en sus pensamientos, dejo todo de lado para ver lo que causaba alboroto.

Ahí en medio del techo un exótico fénix plateado, que Tom conocía muy bien, se deslizaba en su silencioso vuelo, los demás parecían demasiados fascinados con la criatura para darse cuenta la fiera mirada que Tom les dio.

El joven señor oscuro estaba sin habla, desde la primera vez que su precioso fénix apareció en el orfanato, este jamas había aparecido frente a otras personas, siempre su presencia aparecía solo para Tom. El codiciaba demasiado ese pequeño placer que era su inusual compañía con fervor y se negaba rotundamente a compartir eso con alguien más.

Ahogo un gruñido silencioso ante la escena y sus palmas se volvieron puños, fría ira comenzó a envolverlo con familiaridad. Detesto las miradas que le daban a su hermoso pajarito, el delicado y puro fénix era suyo; era la representación de su alma gemela después de todo.

Codiciosos susurros empezaron a llenar su mente de nuevo, su magia empezó a deslizarse, una oscura bruma tenebrosa, enrollándose como una serpiente por todo alrededor de la sala.

Un depredador acechando a su presa, listo para el ataque.

''Es mío'' .La voz de Tom era inexpresiva y cualquier muestra de emoción se había borrado de su rostro, el característico encanto completamente desaparecido.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal, cuando la magia más oscura se volvió pesada incluso para respirar.

El delicado fénix canturreo dando un par de vueltas alrededor, la brillante y pura magia del animal atraía como polillas a la luz a los jóvenes secuaces de Tonel sonido melódico lleno la sala aliviando ligeramente el ambiente para luego sobrevolar encima del joven inexpresivo.

Tom estiro su brazo para que la adorable y divina criatura llegara a él. La caricia de lo codiciosos dedos en las exquisitas plumas fue sublime, pero así como el gesto fue delicado tambien era posesivo.

Los expectantes dejaron de respirar por un momento, Tom Riddle, el Rey de la casa Slytherin, tenía un destinado y uno que podía materializarse. Algo tan inusual incluso entre los sangre pura.

Abraxas estaba tan encantado con la preciosa criatura desde el primer momento en que lo vio sobrevolando a ellos, había tenido en la punta de su lengua un hechizo para atraparlo y su varita lista para mantenerlo en cautiverio, hubiera sido todo un espectáculo tener al ser mitológico volando en los confines del interior de Malfoy Manor, y sin embargo nada le preparo para comprender que ese adorable pajarito seria la representación del destinado de Tom.

Tenía diversas dudas en su mente que quería preguntar, pero la que mayor se repetía era ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Se habría librado de gran acoso si lo hubiera hecho, y en cierta forma habría tenido el respeto más rápido si mostraba su marca, pero aun con ese conocimiento, que Tom si sabía, no lo hizo, ni trato nunca de negar los rumores de que era un desafortunado.

''Pensamos que eras un desafortunado''. Avery fue el primero en lanzar la piedra, lucia nervioso cuando capto la atención de todos en la habitación, la mayoría lo miraron conmocionados y la otra parte con pena por el castigo que recibiría por sus palabras.

Tom arqueo una ceja elegantemente ante la acusación, su mano acariciando con gran placer el plumaje del refinado animal que seguía posado en su antebrazo, justo donde la tinta plateada de su destinado pintaba en su piel.

Su sequito estaba por ansioso por respuestas, eso lo tenía muy en claro, pero ni siquiera eso era un fundamento para mostrarles su marca. Después de su décimo cumpleaños se volvió muy codicioso y celoso con ella, detestaba que la observaran, y en el orfanato solía utilizar las pocas camisas largas que tenia o en todo caso llevar un chaqueta para cubrirla.

Al llegar a Hogwarts todo fue distinto, siempre usaba su túnica y en cualquier caso si se trataba de un duelo no habita tanta necesidad de arremangarse las mangas de la camisa.

''Nunca dije que fuera uno''. Su tono era divertido, pero en sus ojos no había ninguna emoción distinguible. Avery se removió incomodo en su asiento, temeroso que su pregunta hubiera enfurecido a Tom.

''Es demasiado extraño que una marca se materialice''. Walburga se había quedado callada desde que presencio a la pequeña ave, pero tenía que decir sus palabras con cuidado si quería respuestas, la marca era de Tom y cualquier cosa que sea de Tom o tratar de jugar con él era como tirarse desde la punta de un risco, demasiado sacrifico y poca ganancia.

Tom se volteo ligeramente hacia la única fémina del grupo, interesado por lo último dicho.

'' ¿Lo es?''. El pequeño animal soltó ligeros canturreos que eran acompañados por ligeras brisas de magias procedentes de él. Mulcifer que era el que estaba más cercano a Tom ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa por la energía.

''Sí, es casi imposible que suceda una aparición. Además que jamas he conocido un caso de una materialización que pueda manifestar magia por si sola''. Abraxas estaba demasiado interesado por este fenómeno, nunca se le había ocurrido que algo como eso ocurriera, había rumores, pero solo se quedaban como eso.

''Ya veo, ¿Qué más saben sobre eso?''. La expresión de Tom era tranquila y su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero él creciente peligro de su magia acechaba a su alrededor, su aura de poder solo se había maximizado. Su pregunta sonaba más a una orden que cualquier otra cosa y se apresuraron a responder.

''No hay demasiados casos de manifestación, porque la marca debe de simbolizar a un animal o criatura para hacerlo, además que requiere una fuerte conexión entre los dos involucrados''. Orión había relatado las palabras de memoria, fueron enseñanza obligatoria que recibió de parte de su madre cuando era niño.

‘‘¿Hay algo más sobre ellos?''. El fénix se retiró del brazo de Tom para sobrevolar encima de Walburga. La fémina Black se puso tiesa cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención del primoroso animal, su mirada se dirigió a Tom un momento pidiendo permiso, quien estaba demasiado serio y tenía una mirada mortal en sus ojos, pero asintió dándole permiso para tomar al fénix.

La delicada criatura se posó como en Tom, en el brazo de la chica y esta aun algo desconcertada y algo asustada, trazo con delicados dedos las sedosas plumas maravillándose con su suavidad. Los demás integrantes de la corte se quedaron calladas observando la extraña interacción, el fénix se dejó acariciar por ella y soltó ligeros canturreos alegres por la caricia.

Tom resistió el impulso de lanzar una maldición a la mujer Black, su magia encrespada con ganas de atacar, tomo una respiración profunda e intento clamarse, si la atacaba tambien podría herir a la adorable criatura que estaba en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

Las llamas de la furia ardían internamente, demasiado candentes para amortiguarse, tan obstinadas en su querer de permanecer al hermoso pajarito solo para él. El monstruo codicioso dentro del clamaba por la sangre de la persona que estaba tocando lo suyo, se sintió como acido para Tom que estuvo muy tentado a dejar salir sus impulsos.

''No hay más información sobre ellas, pero dicen que te puede ayudar a encontrar a tu pareja más fácil por el vínculo que sientes''. Orión nuevamente retomo el curso de la conversación, Malfoy que estaba en el asiento de al costado de Walburga estiro la mano para poder tocar al delicado animal.

''Entonces creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases temprano y me parece desfavorecedor que nuestras horas de sueño puedan influir en nuestras notas. ''. Tom bruscamente hablo, el tono de mando no pasó desapercibido e inmediatamente todos se levantaron para regresar a sus habitaciones, estiro su brazo y el fénix voló para llegar a él donde aún estaba sentado.

Abraxas miro con consternación lo sucedido, pero no dijo nada. Había un sentimiento desabrido en su interior, había estado tan cerca de tocar al hermoso animal y Tom lo había interrumpido, pero no comento nada y prefirió seguir la orden.

Los demás caminaron las habitaciones sin levantar la mirada, temerosos de conseguir algún castigo. Tom los observo irse, y frunció el ceño hacia al animal cuando por fin se vio solo en la sala, el fénix seguía tranquilo, ignorante de la ira que poco a poco se propagaba en Tom.

''Quizás debería enseñarte algunas normas para la próxima vez que aparezcas''. Murmuro de forma sombría a la criatura que inclino ligeramente su cabeza sin comprender lo que decía.

Tom soltó un suspiro resignado ante la cuestión, el adoraba y codiciaba la marca de su destinado con ferocidad, pero a fin de cuentas era solo eso; un marca.

Deslizo su única mano libre en el cuerpo manso, acariciándolo con parsimonia. Mañana iría a la biblioteca en busca de las apariciones de marcas e intentaría conseguir nueva información.

Tarareo ligeramente admirando al glorioso pájaro plateado, y se preguntó si su querido destinado sería igualmente como la criatura, ¿tan delicado y angelical? Sería casi una broma del destino unir a una criatura pura con alguien como él, un hombre sin piedad o compasión, oh realmente seria toda una broma, pero a veces al destino le gustaba jugar.

''Me pregunto cuando nos encontraremos bonito...quizás sean meses, quizás sean años o quizás sea toda una vida''. La voz sedosa decayó en tonás en un ligero susurro, Tom miro impasible al dulce pajarillo que aún seguía ahí.

Una sonrisa cruel y depredadora sobresalió en el hermoso rostro.

''Pero aun si demora todo una existencia, te atrapare cariño. Eres mío legítimamente y te tendré así sea lo último que haga. Créeme cuando digo que obtengo siempre lo que deseo''. El susurro se volvió acalorado y los ojos de Tom se inundaron de locura, el fénix como si reconociera la amenaza desapareció en un cálido destello plateado.

Tom soltó una carcajada cruel, mientras en una de sus manos jugaba con una brillante pluma plateada que había logrado robar.

''Así tenga que sacrificar lo que sea, realmente te tendré. Y cuando por fin lo haga no habrá nada que nos podrá separar''. Murmuro mientras una sonrisa candorosa se propagaba en su rostro.

 

La bruma oscura de la magia de Tom se alzó como testigo tácito de la promesa, el monstruo en su interior abrió los ojos y gruño aceptando la carga del juramento como si fuera suyo.

 

La silenciosa promesa de un encarcelamiento.

 

 

El fénix canturreo feliz deslizándose en la sombría habitación del callejón Knockturn. La paredes mohosos solo provocaban un olor fétido en la recamada y en la esquina más oscura del cuarto desparramado en una silla Tom Riddle se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos.

Levanto la mirada observando como el animal daba vueltas, con el brillo plateado rodeándolo con divinidad, los melodiosos canturreos danzando por la desolada sala. La oscura magia de Tom se alzó en expectación de dominación, la bruma oscura deslizándose imperceptiblemente en busca de una oportunidad para atacar y destrozar.

Los rayos de la luna entraban copiosamente por la raída ventana, siendo la única iluminación aceptable de todo el lugar, el aire arrullaba susurros inentendibles que chocaban con fuerza en los sucios vidrios de las ventanas, pequeños ataques que con el pasar de las horas ganaban fuerza.

El místico ser se deslizo en un fragante vuelo hasta el regazo de Tom, expectante de lo que haría el, su brillo antinatural iluminando inaudiblemente el lóbrego rostro del único residente de la sala.

Tom levanto la mirada vacía de sentimiento o expresión y observo ensimismado al delicado pajarillo, que seguía ignorante de la situación ocurrida, y quien valientemente se había atrevido a acercarse a él.

La mirada ahora rojiza observo atentamente cada movimiento del animal. Las sombras de la única vela presente danzaban de forma tenebrosa en la pálida piel de Tom, provocando destellos macabros en las hermosas facciones, las mejillas hundidas le daban un toque aristocrática y el antes cabello marrón era ahora de tono carbón.

Tom levanto la mano es un movimiento desapasionado y acaricio con placidez las exquisitas y suaves plumas, sin ninguna intención en mente se tomó un tiempo en tocar y arrullar a la bella criatura presente.

El anillo de oro con piedra de ópalo ensombrecido creaba sombras entre los elegantes y finos dedos de Tom, haciendo que se realzaran aún más en el etéreo plumaje del animal.

''He asesinado a mi padre este día y he creado mi segundo horrocrux''. La voz sedosa creo ecos en la vacía habitación, el místico ser, aun en el regazo de Tom, levanto la vista con la intención de seguir escuchando.

''He logrado lo que siempre he deseado. La muerte jamas podrá desafiarme; soy inmortal ahora''. La voz arrullo la locura en sí, volviendo las tonadas ligeramente más altas ante la euforia de la revelación.

''Nadie nunca más podrá pasar sobre mí y creer que quedara inmune, ahora no hay nada que me detenga, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quiera''. La bruma oscura se encendió con anticipación. La lenta sonrisa que se formó en el hermoso rostro de Tom obtuvo un tinte cruel y depredador, el suave fuego de la vela solo lo acentuó.

Los brumosos ojos carmesí pasaron con intensa emoción por el beatifico fénix que aun residía en su regazo, y su sonrisa solo aumento al verlo ahí.

'' ¿Sabes algo?... Me entere de algo hoy que no tenía idea de su procedencia''. Una de sus manos arrullo a la criatura en el delicado cuello, haciendo que este ladeara la cabeza con satisfacción por el gesto.

Tom rio entre diente de forma oscura, verdaderamente complacido por la aceptación del animal.

''Mi madre era una bruja débil que falleció el día que me dio a luz en el desprovisto orfanato donde crecí''. La furia canto en su tono, el rencor brillando en los orbes tintados de rojo, nuevamente la magia se alzó ante el llamado de sus emociones. El fénix canturreo suavemente atrayendo su atención con prontitud, disipando las neblinas de desastrosos recuerdos.

''Mi padre era un simple muggle que abandono a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada. Ella lo envenenaba frecuentemente con Amortentia para que él no la abandonara, hasta que un día crédulamente creyó que por el embarazo que llevaba, el la amaría y seguiría a su lado''. El tono de Tom con cada palabra adquiria burla y desprecio, burbujeando entre los tonos más bajos la ira incomprendida que residía; el rencor y la seca diversión brillando en sus ojos. Su mano aun arrullando tiernamente al animal.

''Ella creyó que el la amaría, pero fue recibida duramente por la realidad de forma imprevista cuando dejo que mi progenitor dejara de ingerir la poción. Quedo sola, sin nada ni nadie que la recibiera en su esporádico estado de salud, al final cayo en aquel orfanato donde me tuvo y murió''. Los ojos duros y vengativos se enfocaron en un punto ciego de la mohosa pared, lleno de malos pensamientos por la anterior situación.

''Una importante familia pura sangre de magos, siendo reducida a unos simple vagabundos sin nada a su disposición, una vergüenza y falacia de renombre, seres que deshonran al gran linaje de Salazar Slytherin''. La risa desabrida y gélida reboto en el silencio. El viento de afuera ataco con mayor energía a los frágiles vidrios de las ventanas sucias. La luna fue opacada por codiciosas nubes nocturnas que la escondían de ojos de todos.

''Fui concedido mediante los efecto de la amortentia cariño mío''. Los ojos de Tom se llenaron de una ternura escalofriante mientras admiraba a la divina criatura. ''Tristemente cuando te atrape jamas podre amarte''. Confeso cariñosamente.

Las manos de Tom atrajeron más hacia si al pomposo fénix.

''Quizás lo más cercano a lo que llegue será la obsesión, ¿sabes? Quien sabe en realidad...soy una persona muy codiciosa y posesiva querido mío''. Tom tarareo ligeramente agarrando entre sus grandes manos al hermoso pájaro plateado.

''Puede ser incluso, que cuando te atrape no me importe arrancarte tus hermosas alas para que jamas escapes de mi''. Uno de sus dedos rozo las brillantes alas y por primera vez en toda esa interacción el místico ser se estremeció ante sus toques, como si fuera conciente de lo que el hombre decía.

La sonrisa de Tom solo se profundizo aún más resultando nada más que macabra y delirante. El fénix canturreo una vez más y desapareció en un brillo plateado como era común. Tom soltó una carcajada de sombría euforia, los sonidos del viento golpeando las ventanas se detuvieron y lo único que rasgaba el silencio fue la oscura risa que poco a poco se calmaba.

Los rizos ahora negros ocultaron los ojos dementes y la sonrisa de perlas descubiertas fueron el único brillo que la desolada habitación presencio.

''Quizás si te portas bien te permita salir mi dulce pajarito, quien sabe, todo eso dependerá de cómo te comportes cuando te atrape''. El empalagoso susurro sonó más fuerte en la habitación de lo que debía, la magia brumosamente oscura deslizándose y danzando con emoción alrededor de Tom.

 

''Quien sabe, aun me falta atraparte después de todo ¿no?''. Los dedos largos y finos rozaron con dulzura el lugar donde el preciosos fénix reposaba en su antebrazo.

La sonrisa jamas se borró de su rostro.


	2. Spero

El líquido rojo estaba goteando gota por gota del moribundo joven auror. Voldemort observo desapasionadamente el maltrecho cuerpo de uno de los individuos que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

El páramo de la guerra lleno de carmesí, clara muestra del poder del Lord Oscuro. El viento deslizándose llevando el olor metálico por toda la zona. La magia de Voldemort danzando por su alrededor, una poderosa bruma oscura y seductora que era la caída de todos sus enemigos, el poder que empleaba el Lord Oscuro no tenía misericordia en este mundo.

Voldemort camino por la zona, con su larga túnica negra deslizándose entre los heridos y moribundos cuerpo del bando de la luz. Perversa diversión se mostró en los pálidos y esqueléticos rasgos, regocijándose internamente por las acciones tomadas por el ministerio y la Orden del fénix...

Sombras oscuras con máscaras blancas aparecían entre los muertos, seguidores que esperaban cualquier orden de su señor. El Lord Oscuro sonrió con cruel satisfacción en un rostro sin labios; algunos mortifagos se estremecieron de miedo ante la mueca de su señor.

Dientes afilados se dejaron entrever, los ojos carmesí como la sangre brillando con crueldad. La varita de tejo y pluma de fénix bailaba en los largos y huesudos dedos enfermizamente pálidos, movimientos elegantes y gráciles casi irreales para la criatura que los manipulaba.

La luz de la luna menguante brillaba copiosamente dándole al lugar un haz melancólico y lúgubre.  
Un hombre, joven y herido en todo el pecho intento arrastrarse para salvar su vida. Las manos ensangrentadas por su propia sangre intentaban resistir el esfuerzo que su dueño intentaba hacer, la tierra se inmiscuía entre las heridas y el joven hombre se arrastraba lenta y dolorosamente.

El joven rostro está pintado de líquido carmesí hasta el cuello, los ojos dilatados por la falta de sangre. Su varita desaparecida y en su mente solo el único propósito de prevalecer su vida, esperanzas trémulas se acarreaban como salvavidas dentro de él, la añoranza de volver a ver a su madre o poder dar un último beso a su amada.

Tantas cosas por hacer que el dolor de las heridas no eran suficientes para hacerlo parar.

Voldemort observo a la pobre alma que creía poder escapar, soltó una risa fragante que puso los pelos de punta a todos sus seguidores. La bruma oscura de su magia lleno todo el campo con su poder, un depredador que acechaba a todo aquel que no estaba de acuerdo con su mandato.

Se acercó con paso felino al pobre desamparado, su túnica meciéndose en elegantes ondas a su atrás. El joven hombre como si supiera, intento arrastrarse con más ahínco en su esperanzada escapada para sobrevivir. El Lord Oscuro se rio entre dientes, disfrutando del miedo y terror del individuo.

Paso por su costado y el hombre dejo de arrastrarse, la pesada respiración y los goteos incesantes de sangre hacían del aire una fragancia de la muerte. Voldemort miro con aburrimiento la falta de movimientos del hombre, esperando casi con esperanzada añoranza que intentara algo para su aburrimiento, viendo que el individuo solo que quedaría ahí sin hacer nada apretó su pie contra la espalda del hombre con fuerza.

El herido grito con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su garganta, la voz salió rota por el intenso dolor de las pequeñas piedras, atacando sus heridas abiertas. El Lord oscuro observo sin mucho interés a la muestra de sufrimiento que él estaba llevando.

''Es divertido ver como todas tus esperanzas se destruyen, ver como todos tus camaradas caen, siendo nada más que herramientas inútiles en esta guerra''. La sedosa voz del Lord atrajo la atención del moribundo hombre en el suelo. El individuo volteo con la poca energía que tenía la cabeza y mando una mirada de profundo odio al responsable de todo su dolor.

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente ante la muestra de emoción del hombre herido y apretó con más fuerza su pie en la espalda del hombre. El herido soltó un sollozo de lo más profundo de su garganta, la carne tiernamente abierta se impregna de diferentes residuos en el suelo, provocando más dolor del previsto.

''Dime querido soldado, ¿Dónde está tu líder, en tu precaria situación?''. El Lord tarareo suavemente siendo paciente en la espera de la respuesta, el hombre tirado debajo de su piel soltó un gruñido pero se ahogó con la sangre que salía de su boca, le tomo varios minutos volver a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría.

''Sera mejor que respondas chiquillo, a menos que lo que estas sufriendo ahora no sea nada comparado con lo que sufrirás si tientas mi ira, soy un ser misericordioso, pero de poca paciencia''. La voz había ganado un borde amenazante y la impaciencia era muy notoria, Voldemort observo con desagrado al hombre moribundo, sus ojos rojos ya no tenían ni una pisca de diversión.

''Jamas te lo diré maldito monstruo, primero muerto antes de decirte donde. No ganaras esta guerra, tú morirás. ''. El susurro apasionado llego hasta los oídos de los seguidores de Voldemort quienes soltaron risas por la descarada acción.

El Lord oscuro mostro una expresión en blanco ante su comentario. Su pie aun en la espalda del pobre moribundo.

'' ¡Déjemelo a mí, mi Señor! Yo misma le mostrare lo que es el respeto a esta sucia inmundicia, se arrepentida de sus acciones''. La locura sádica goteaba en la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, la hermosa mujer de cabello rizado que se acercó a los dos individuos.

El corsé negro enmarcaba su bella cintura y acentuaba los redondos pechos, la hermosa cara, digna de la belleza de la familia Black, estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre de alguna de sus víctimas. El cabello completamente salvaje revoloteaba en medio de la noche.

Tenía una escandalosa sonrisa maniática, anhelante por la aceptación de su amo en su tortura. Voldemort volteo la cabeza hacia la fémina observándola por un momento, pensando en la idea propuesta.

El hombre debajo de su pie se estremeció violentamente ante la idea de ser dejado en el cuidado de Bellatrix, una de los mortifagos más letales de todo el ejército de Voldemort y que tenía un gusto especial por torturar hasta el delirio a sus víctimas.

''Dime Bella, ¿Qué le harías si te concediera tu pedido?''. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bellatrix se acrecentó tanto como la sonrisa de un payaso, las bellas facciones se desfiguraron por la locura un momento volviéndolas escalofriantes y tenebrosas.

''Le haría pagar por su comentario, le lanzaría un Crucio para que conociera su lugar, quizás un Sectumsempra o alguna maldición para despellejar su piel. ''. El asentimiento de diversos mortifagos ante esa idea atrajo el pánico de la pobre alma moribunda, quien casi sollozo en desespero.

Voldemort asintió desinteresadamente a su idea, realmente no le importaba que ocurriera con el hombre, pero necesitaba información y si él tenía algo que sería de ayuda, entonces se le llevaría a uno de los calabazos.

''Espero que le demuestres cuál es su posición ahora, mi querida Bella''. La sonrisa perversa en la boca sin labios provoco más estremecimientos en los presentes y alejando su pie de la víctima Voldemort decidió que había sido suficiente por hoy.

Los seguidores conociendo las tendencia solitarias de su señor no pronunciaron nada cuando este desapareció de la escena en una aparición.

Voldemort apareció en su estudio privado en Riddle Manor.

La amplia y lujosa habitación derrochaba elegancia y enigmático misterio. Diversos objetos raros y costosos no eran nada más que la mitad de una gran colección recolectada con años de esfuerzo.

Antiguos e importantes mapas estaban reposando en una encimera a la derecha, mientras el enorme escritorio de gran calidad se mostraba imponente con diversos papeles y libros en su encima. La ventana mostraba el panorama oscuro de un bosque espeso, los rayos de la luna en lo más alto dando un toque etéreo a la habitación.

El Lord Oscuro camino hasta el cómodo sillón de cuero que estaba en frente de la chimenea.

Nagini se encontraba reposando cerca del calor, enrollada entre sí para más comodidad. Voldemort se sentó en un movimiento elegante y con gracia natural en el asiento, admiro los brillantes colores de las flamas, el suave vals que producía.

Nagini se acercó a él cuándo lo vio tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, el largo y pesado cuerpo se enrollo por las piernas hasta llegar a los hombros.

''Maestro, ha llegado temprano hoy. '' El siseo de la serpiente se traspasó por toda la sala. Voldemort acaricio sin verdadero interés a su familiar, aun observando la belleza de las llamas.

''No había tanto trabajo por hacer hoy, Nagini''. Siseo en la lengua Parsel el Lord Oscuro. Estiro el brazo para acariciarla más, pero la tela de la túnica se deslizo con rapidez y dejo al descubierto la marca de su destinado.

El precioso y primoroso fénix plateado seguía tan brillante, aun en su pálida y enfermiza piel, las plumas radiantes tenían luz propia volviéndolo cálido e inimaginablemente etéreo a la divina criatura.

Los orbes rojos adquirieron un brillo cuando observo la marca en su antebrazo, el brillo codiciosa apareciendo de repente. El Lord Oscuro casi ronroneo, cuando con sus dedos pasos pequeños choques de magia en su marca, la minúscula porción de la magia de su destinado en su antebrazo, alzándose en reconocimiento. La bruma oscura y pesada que era su propia magia ondulo a su alrededor, y en pequeñas olas rozo al delicado fénix tintado.

Voldemort admiro ensimismado el recordatorio que tenía a una mitad en algún lado del mundo, los largos y pálidos dedos trazaron con precisión cada detalle del tatuaje.

Nagini observo en silencio y sin moverse lo que hacía su maestro. Desde que la obtuvo no había ningún momento donde el hombre no se diera un tiempo para admirar la marca en su antebrazo, habían pasado año y esta pequeña costumbre seguía tan arraigada en él. Nagini observo con interés como su amo recorría con sus dedos a la marca.

Hace tiempo se había enterado que aquel pájaro representaba a la magia de su destinado, sinceramente no comprendía, porque las serpientes no tenían destinado, pero creía que lo mejor para describirlo serian compañeros.

''Maestro, está haciendo eso de nuevo''. Voldemort miro a la serpiente un momento sin dejar de trazar con magia a la marca en su brazo.

'' ¿Qué cosa Nagini?''. El desinterés era notable en la voz del Lord. La serpiente lo miro un momento antes de responder.

''Trazar la marca, siempre lo hace. Después de cada batalla siempre toca a la ave en su brazo''. Voldemort tarareo desapasionadamente, mirando el brillo del fuego y las sombras aformas que provocaba en el lugar.

'' ¿Encantador todo esto, no lo crees?''. Comento Voldemort, ignorando lo anterior dicho y cambiando de tema. Nagini siseo algo inentendible, mientras se alejaba de su amo para acercarse más al fuego.

Voldemort la dejo ser, sus dedos trazando el tatuaje mientras que su mirada seguía enfocada en las llamas.

 

''Si, realmente encantador''. Murmuro en el apacible silencio.

 

El líquido carmesí inundó el campo de batalla como un fugaz diluvio al terroso suelo, los choques de magia impregnaban de poder al ambiente.

Los hombres de cada bando luchaban con feroz ímpetu por cada uno de sus ideales. Las túnicas oscuras se ondulaban por el frescor del aire nocturno, las brisas venían con la suficiente fuerza como para esparcir el hedor de la sangre en todo el lugar.

Los gritos se acompasaban con la lucha; de temor y valentía prematura.

Las carcajadas estridentes de algunos enmascarados helaban la sangre de sus oponentes.

Hebras rojas se zarandeaban por la fiereza de la magia, los ojos chispeando con valentía y furia, su varita en mano agarrada vehementemente. Los hechizos volando de un lugar al otro.

El hombre con lentes y cabello enredado se encontraba a la espalda de aquella mujer, los hechizos rápidos lanzados por él.

 

Protegiéndose uno a uno, los dos creando una fortaleza. Los hombres enmascarados atacando con rabia inundada, nuevas luces aparecieron en la noche.

Voldemort se deslizo entre todo el campo de batalla, su túnica oscura ondulante; signo presagio de la muerte caminando. La varita albina entre sus huesudos dedos, agarrados sin mucha fuerza. La bruma negra de su magia intoxicante, pero a la vez seductoramente mortal, disparándose como un felino acechante.

La mueca sardónica en un rostro inhumano, solo causaba mayor temor en sus oponentes.

La mujer de cabello rojo enfoco su vista en el ser inhumano que era Lord Voldemort, la ferocidad brillando en su magia. El movimiento de varita lanzo un mortal hechizo en dirección de él. El Lord Oscuro contraataco el hechizo con un simple gesto de varita, una mueca desdeñosa formándose en su rostro.

Voldemort observo con completa burla a la muchacha que se había atrevido a atacarlo, el hechizo listo en la punta de su viperina lengua para ser lanzado. Su magia oscura se alzó con ganas de atacar, inclusos sus seguidores se estremecieron ante la fuerza de ella.

El hombre de lente se alzó en frente de aquella mujer, ferozmente valeroso, completamente listo para protegerla. La sangre goteaba de una de sus cejas donde tenía un corte, el cansancio en sus facciones, pero el indómito querer de mantener a salvo a su amada.

Voldemort se rio con diversión seca, para nada impresionado por los hechos. Los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix eran tan predecibles...

La mujer con cabello rojo se adelantó un paso para estar lado a lado con el hombre de lentes. La risa del Lord Oscuro se detuvo por completo. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se ubicaron en las impecables esmeraldas de la mujer y un sentimiento extraño lo inundo.

Ojos verdes, brillosamente verdes como las esmeraldas, lo miraban sin temor, con su varita en mano para atacar.

Fue extraña la sensación que lleno a Voldemort, como un recordatorio de algo tan importante, fue tan extraño que lo dejo un momento sin palabras, solo con una sensación tan cálida.

James Potter agarro a su pareja, Lily Evans, hacia atrás para alejarla de la mirada cruel de aquel monstruo de la guerra, su magia se elevó para protegerla si él deseaba atacarla, no dejaría que le pasara algo a ella, no a Lily.

Voldemort parpadeo para retomar el control de sí mismo, la sensación embriagante se alejó de sí.

Un hechizo poderoso salió de la nada llenando el campo con otra poderosa magia, la bruma oscura se agito ante el desafío, cruel e insatisfecha con ganas de destruir todo a su paso.

Dumbledore apareció ante todos con su brillante y brillante magia ligera, atacando sin parar a Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro enfoco toda su atención en su antiguo mentor, y con furia ataco en respuesta, su magia contraataco la más ligera con profundo rencor.

Una ardua batalla se originó, la luz y la oscuridad impredecibles en otro nuevo duelo. La joven pareja se alejó con gran rapidez. Voldemort le dio una última mirada a la mujer de brillantes esmeraldas.

 

La luna llena brillante en el limpio cielo oscuro, era hermosa en su soledad. El frescor del aire corriendo juguetonamente elevaba las hojas, quitándolas de su hogar. Los animales nocturnos en sus más silenciosos pasos se escabullían en busca de comida. Los depredadores despiertos acechaban a sus presas, un paso delante de ellos para atacar.

En la sombría mansión de Little Hangleton, en el despacho privado de Voldemort. Este se encontraba reposando en el sillón negro en frente de la chimenea, una mueca de extraño júbilo se enzarzaba en su cara.  
En la esquelética mano, con elegancia tenía una copa de vino. Nagini estaba enroscada al costado del fuego, muy a gusta con su calor.

La creciente ansiedad y tensión fue extraña para el Lord, que sentía un extraño cosquilleo, como un pronóstico de algo importante por llegar. Tarareo, mientras que sus dedos toqueteaban la suavidad del material del sillón.

La magia estaba agitada, se enrollaba y ondulaba con fuerza por toda la mansión. Ansiosa de algo sin nombre, la bruma oscura se elevaba con una fuerza indómita destruyendo algunas cosas fuera de la Mansion, provocando un peor clima en el lugar.

El monstruo en el interior de Voldemort, se removía incomodo igual que agitado que su magia, furioso por una razón sin explicación.

Voldemort apretó con mayor fuerza su copa de vino, un poco más y podría destruirla. Sin paciencia y furioso sin saber el porqué, lo tiro a uno de las paredes provocando un fuerte sonido.

Se movió por toda la habitación con un exceso de energía que no conocía, ansioso, tan ansioso por algo. Su magia se erizaba igual que su amo, tan furiosa que destruía cosas de afuera.

El Lord Oscuro tomo diversas respiración para tratar de tranquilizarse, intentaba traer la calma de nuevo. Nagini que observaba todo esto, se quedó quieta aun enroscada, sabía que no podía hacer nada y prefería seguir al lado del calor que retirarse a otra habitación.

El Lord tomo una profunda respiración antes de acercarse a la gran ventana del despacho, alzo la vista observando el tétrico panorama y admirando la belleza de la luna.

Con sus dedos rozo su marca, creando hormigueos en su brazo y sensaciones apaciguadoras.

Varios segundos y diversas caricias hasta que lo pudo sentir...

Fue extraño al principio y tuvo que agarrarse del umbral de la ventana para equilibrarse, respiro tan hondo como pudo para recuperar todo el aire que se había disipado en su interior.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, el monstruo en su interior se quedó helado sin respuesta, sin nada por lo que pensar, tan mareado por el nuevo acontecimiento.

La carcajada retumbo con fiereza en las cuatro paredes, Voldemort se cacareo con un entusiasmo indomable. La magia exploto destruyendo todo el despacho con tanta fuerza, tanta desalmidad y brutalidad.

El Lord Oscuro paro de reír poco a poco y alzo la manga de su túnica mientras la sonrisa demente aparecía en su cara, un brillo de pura locura ilumino los ojos rojos. Observo con fascinación obsesiva el tatuaje en su antebrazo, mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba más.

Y soltó una nueva carcajada, porque hoy era un día para celebrar, porque hoy era especial.

Voldemort sonrió tan satisfecho, deleitándose con el nuevo acontecimiento. Tan feliz de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Aquella noche, del 31 de Julio, Lord Voldemort se regocijo de puro jubilo, de puro gozo y exultación, porque esa día era una noche gloriosa.

Porque aquella fecha era simplemente memorable y gloria pura, porque aquella noche su adorado compañero había nacido.


End file.
